The Fur Flies!
by badgermomma
Summary: When Kiba loses Hinata to Naruto, his reluctant pal Shino comes to the rescue! sorta... Shino POV. Plus, dancing queen Neji pays a visit!
1. The Fox, The date, and Duran Duran!

The Fur Flies!

Disclaimer: naruto dosent belong to me, but i bet my dog is smarter than his!

Author's Note(s): like i always say, it may help to read GreenEyed Monster prior to this story, but no one's holding a gun to yer head, geez... pleez R&R! flames will be glared at, then pouted at, then eat a hot pocket at... no, those arent nearly as good as blueberry muffins. i like muffins... GIMME THE MUFFINS AND NO ONE GETS HURT! also the characters r around 16 or 17, and shino is in his original outfit cuz i like it, and hayate is alive, and the sand sibs r hanging out. Also, when someone says Kitsune, they r referring to Tobias Loki.

Chapter 1: Shino POV

Probably one of the strangiest things in the universe in the concept of love. With some people, I find that I love them, but I really don't like them. This is the way I feel of Inuzuka Kiba. We have been teammates for quite a while now, and when I first met him, I really couldn't stand him at all. But as time went on, he kind of grew on me, like a hyper fungus. I love Tobias Loki, and I have always liked her. People say that there is such a thing as love at first sight. I don't think so. If you really love someone, you must get to know them and find a non-physical reason to keep them close to you and not murder them because they don't ever shut up, or they turn into a giant wolf when someone makes a "bitch" joke about them behind their backs. Love can really get you into trouble.

Loki and I walked side by side, her small, soft hand held in mine. She leaned on me, her head laying against my arm, as she couldn't reach my shoulder. I looked down at her, watching her silently. My heart swelled with love for her. My Kitsune. 

"Darling," I loved the way she said 'darling' so that it came out like 'dah-lin'. So sweet. "When I saw Hinata at the marketplace today, she asked if we wanted to meet her and Naruto for dinner at the Red Kimono tonight. I told her I would call and tell her around 5 o'clock in case you weren't "feeling well." Of course I knew that Kitsune had lied to Hinata in case I didn't feel like putting up with the Loud-mouth tonight. Her green eyes looked up at me twinkling, waiting patiently to hear my opinion.

"We'll go if you want to. You picked up some Advil at the market today, right?" I asked with a smirk. Kitsune chuckled and nodded her blue and brown head lightly.

"I saw Kiba today," I started. I don't talk alot to most people, but my Kitsune isn't like most people. "He seems very sad lately. Do you think that the Red Kimono lets in animals and a little dog, too?" She laughed from deep inside of her. Kitsune hugged me, a soft smile still resting on her pink lips.

Instead of hugging her back, I snatched her up and slung her over my shoulder as if she had been wounded in battle. A suprised yelp jerked out of Kitsune, then followed by more musical laughter. She accepted her fate and relaxed to enjoy her free ride. I held her up with a handing protectivly on one of her legs, and the other dangerously close to her ass. Good thing Iruka wasn't around. He would happily beat the life out of me.

"Speaking- well, thinking- of Papa reminds me that I need to go pick some stuff up from his house. I'm running out of clothes. You know how I hate having to wear your cousin's things." Since she had bitten me, I had picked up many of the traits of lupins. Naturally, my little Kitsune and I had highly developed senses. One of these was a the ability to read people like open books. It was especially easy to understand the thoughts of another lupin, even easier when you spend every single day of your life with them.

I pouted safe within my jacket. "Well who says you need underwear?" I laughed, not really caring who heard anymore. Kitsune huffed and tried to hit me. Thanks to her current position, she managed to slap me in the ass.

"You little perv! Could you at least wait til we are safely concealed behind a bench or in Choji's backyard to do that? No wonder why everyone stares at us..." I said and scanned the crowd of people walking along the road, too. They stared at the love-sick teenagers who couldn't keep it in their pants until they were safe behind closed doors. I heard somone whisper that going past us one day, thanks to lupin hearing. I really have heard this before. Really. No kidding.

"Baby, I'm kinda worried about ole' Kiba. Ever since Naruto and Hinata hooked up he's been diffrent. Its not helping that Papa is dating his mom, either." Kitsune's voice had lost its joy, and I sobered up quickly, knowing that it was now time to be serious. "I spoke to Akamaru and Hana, and they are both worried about him, too. Poor thing needs himself a girl." For a moment we were silent.

Kiba had been on my mind a lot lately. Like I said earlier, I cared for Kiba. He was my old teammate anyways. Inuzuka Kiba had always loved Hinata, yet he had never told her so, although he wasn't shy about telling me about how he planned to sweep her off her feet, or how he wanted to just take her right where she stood. Dog-breath really loved her. Of course, Kiba had liked almost every girl he met. My Kitsune had caught his eye with her animal magnetisum, and love of dogs. He had no idea she was a lupin at that time. Temari, the sand's femme fatale, had stolen his heart with her exoticness. Everyone except Sakura, really. That girl's annoying as fuck. They were made for each other. Hinata would have been a strange combination with Kiba, but who she was with now isn't that much diffrent than the dog-boy.

"Yeah, I know. Well, Saria loves Iruka, and Kiba's happy she found someone after so long. Maybe bringing Kiba to so close to Naruto is a bad idea," My voice dripped with doubt, and Loki sighed again.

"Well, maybe we should just go with Kiba tonight. I'll pay. The Red Kimono is always full of cute girls. Who knows, the next Inuzuka might just be waiting in there for him," I caught a bit of her optimism, and also hoped for Kiba to find someone. At least for the night.

"Good idea, you always know a hot girl when you see one."

"You know I haven't done anything like that since I met you, Breaks my little puppy-dog heart that you would even consider that," Kitsune said, a soft whimper escaped her lips. Was she serious? Sarcasm is a fickle beast. I swung her down off my shoulder and looked at her face. Like always, the entire left side was hidden behind a thick veil of cerculean hair. I reached out and sweeped it out of the way to get a clear view of her gentle face. An evil smile had consumed the female werewolf's face. Loki, my Kitsune, burst out laughing.

"Oh my GAWD, I can't believe you took that so seriously! Really, darling, you look like you absolutely despise yourself! Take it easy, I was only playing with you," she said between chuckles. Kitsune stood tip-toes and kissed me, hard. Of course, I kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. We had to stop for a minute to catch our breath, and everyone, I mean EVERYONE was staring at us.

"What is the matter with kids these days? Listening to their Duran Duran, and making poo-pies for the fair? Back in MY day, we were civilized and kept our tongues in our own mouths, and waited til marriage..." Said a rather creepy looking old man, hunched over and glaring at us with cataract-covered eyes. Now, I've never heard that one before. Might as well add that to the book. Loki looked up at me, her green eyes clouded in confusion. The words didn't need to be said; they hung in the air more obvious than a neon sign: WTF!

Hyena laughs filled Konoha as two teenagers howled in laughter at an old man complaining about teens listening to Duran Duran, and making poo-pies for the fair. First of all, no one over 40 likes Duran Duran, and I have no idea what a poo-pie is, or why the fair would judge something like that.

Final Note(s): the duran duran thing was in i luv halloween, a manga that i adore. i no that shino is kinda ooc, but he is older now, and a lot happier with a girl that he loves and can tolerate his buggies. Also, I think that i may b confusing people when i say "loki" or "kitsune" they r the same person. also, i dont no kiba and hana's mom's name, so im just gonna call her Tsume. didnt really no what to call her, and i read that name some where. soon to come is drunken kiba, dancing queen neji, lee's pink-haired woman, and bug-sprayed shino. poor baby... my beta is unable to go online cuz he's grounded ( Ten Ten: ha ha, thats what u get for not being a good boy in class!) so please forgive some of my grammar and spelling mistakes. this is done on notepad without spellcheck. 


	2. Everyone Wears Sunglasses at Night

Chapter 2 Shino POV 

Disclaimer: Naruto isnt mine, but this TOOTSIE POP IS! no, what, thats my mom's. nevermind.

Author's Note(s): ugh, notepad is EVIL! not even the cool kind of evil, either. i wanna use microsoft word, but it is asking me for a code off of a disk which i dont have, so i guess its just like what my own badgermomma told me: "Tough tity said the kitty when the milk went dry." yea, pretty word, but it gets the point across. im trying to figure out where to put the neji dancing queen thing in, but im not sure yet. this story is just kinda what pops into my dark little head in algebra class. cuz who needs to no what 2+2 means anyways? everyone no's thats fish!

The Red Kimono is like a Sushi bar and French Restuarant hybrid. Everything was overpriced, and the servings were far too small for anyone over five to eat and feel at all satisfied. That must be why everyone loves it. The Red Kimono required suit and tie, and a three month's old reservation. I had no idea how Hinata had managed to get our party of five a table in tow hour's notice. Must be because she is a Hyuuga.

Loki and I waited outside for the others to show. It was cold and windy. Because of the damn place's requirements I was decked out in formal wear, which meant I was without my collar. Naturally, I felt naked, although my Kitsune was far off. She wore a black silk dress that cut off around her thighs, displaying smooth cream curves. Long, black earrings laid against her cheeks. Her father's fang hung from her leather collar. Must be freezing, being half-naked and all. Poor little Kitsune shivered meekly beside me.

I took off my jacket and draped it over her shoulders. It went all the way down to her knees. Loki's silver eyes looked up at me, questioning if I was sure that I didn't need it; I shook my head. My girl pulled closer to me, resting her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, drawing her closer to me. Loki had fire in her blood, and needed to keep it warm, lest it go out and she die.

"Damn, you look good." Her green eyes scanned me, taking in everything.

"So do you. I love you, my Kitsune."

"I love you, too, baby."

"Well, I love you both, but please, don't hug me."

The uninvited voice belonged to Inuzuka Kiba. He wore his suit and tux, which were miraculously clean. Large black sunglasses covered his slit eyes. A cane held in his left hand, a leash connected to Akamaru in his other. Some say mimicry is the greatest sign of flattery, but I just found it disturbing.

"Kiba, what have I told you about staring at Lee's teeth when he does his good-guy pose? I thought you would have learned your lesson by now," Tobias Loki said with the tongue of a mother scolding her child for the thousandth time. Too bad she wasn't kidding about the whole 'Staring at Lee's teeth' thing. Now, THAT had been traumatizing to watch. Dog-boy walked over, swinging his cane, causing a great deal of pain to the older gentleman beside him. The man jerked around and began to chew Kiba a new one.

"WHAT KINDA JERK YELLS AT A BLIND MAN! DO YOU HAVE A FREAKING PROBLEM WITH BLIND PEOPLE!" Kiba's loud mouth caught everyone's attention, and Loki and I had to pass out expressions that said ' We have no idea who that freak with the facial tattoos is. We've never seen him before.' Kiba, satisfied that the not-so-gentleman had hung his head in shame, turned his unseen gaze towards us.

"Now that that's over, we can get on with business. I'm in this get-up because they don't allow animals, but service dogs are allowed. Meet Akamaru, my seeing-eye dog."

"Gr... arOOF!"

"I already told you I was sorry! If I had my way you wouldn't be on a leash and I wouldn't have to wear these stupid sunglasses in the middle of the night! Now I know how you feel, Bug-boy."

"That was mean! I'm so familar with your silences that I know what you mean! That hurt my feelings! Big buggy... meanie... person..."

Seeing how this was going nowhere, I'm going to skip over the boring stuff of my silences, Kiba's lame comebacks to said silences, and Loki's knowing smile as she watched all of this as an innocent bystander.

Finally, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata arrived. Naruto looked really out of place in his tux. Also looked like someone made the futile attempt at brushing the fox-demon's mop of blond hair. Hinata looked innocent in a pearl white dress that went past her knees, her bluish-black hair drawn back into a bun, and pearl earrings in. Didn't even no she had pierced ears.

Loki and Hinata looked like polar opposites. The Shadow Kitsune's black dress, predatory eyes, toothy grin, and half-hidden face gave her the air of a jungle cat ready to pounce upon a small mouse. That small mouse was Hinata, with her white dress, half-smile, and blushing face. I didn't worry about my date pouncing on my former teammate, though. Loki may be a werewolf, but she doesn't hurt her own pack, which is what she considered the Hyuuga to be a part of. Although Kiba looked prepared to tear Naruto's empty head off of his shoulders.

"So, you're too busy stuffing your face with ramen to brush your own hair that you make poor Hinata do it?" Kiba's normally loud voice was a deep growl that would make a bear proud.

"Hey! Well... umm... Shino! Help me out here!"

"Yeah! Shino's my best human buddy, not your's!"

"... Shut up, Kiba." That was me.

Loki and Hinata just kinda stood there, not knowing what to say or who to defend. They began talking quietly amongst themselves. Well, Loki waited patiently for Hinata to get her sentence out. For some odd reason, I noticed that when it was only the two of them, Hinata didn't stutter. One time, I remember my Kitsune saying that she had a stuttering problem when she was little. Instead of it being out of shyness, it was because she got confused whether to speak wolf or people. That has to suck when you're three.

"Why are you in a jacket, Loki? Isn't that part of Shino's outfit?" the Hyuuga heir said, stutter-free. Loki smiled, noticing that the sentences had come out quick and clean.

"Yeah, but its cold tonight and Shino being the angel that he is let me borrow it to warm myself up a bit."

"Maybe we should go ahead on inside since we're all here. I don't think that Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun will be able to kill eachother with a full stomach to deal with." Oh my God, am I hearing things or did Hinata make a funny? Why, yes she did! Good for you, Hinata! Here, have a cupcake. Loki laughed at the two jokes: the one Hinata said, and the one she heard in her own head. Loki nodded.

"Alright, let's see if our seats are ready yet," I ordered, and grabbed the "blind" guy and the ramen freak by their collars and dragged them in behind the girls.

"Lemme go! I was whoopin' Kiba's ass! Dammit Shino, why do you always take his side!"

"Nuh uh! Me and Akamaru were taking you down and you should be thankful Shino came and saved your ass, Uzumaki!"

"AROOF! AROOF! ROOF! AROOOOOF!" Somehow I managed to keep my bugs from going beserk and draining the hollering jerks' chakra. My self-control is legendary.

'Loki, you totally owe me tonight for not killing them.'

"Yes, I know. How many is that now?"

Final Notes: WOOT! another chapter in the bag...


	3. Never Saw that Coming

Chapter 3 Loki's POV 

Disclaimer: dont own naruto, cuz if i did diedra would be dead, cuz that whole entire "ending everything with yeah" thing is really annoying. also, shino and kakashi would do the "nakey" dance more often. wait, when have they ever done the nakey dance?? good idea...

Author's Note(s): i no the summary says "Shino POV", but its gonna switch around between his and loki's. mostly shino's though, because i like the world seen through his sunglasses.

We were finally seated, thank God. Naruto and Kiba had to be dragged in by Shino, and I knew that I really was going to owe him tonight. If we made it through the night.

Shino plopped them in seats far from each other. Just as the Offspring so poetically put it: "Gotta keep 'em seperated." He took his seat between me and Kiba. He let out a sigh, and rested his head on my shoulder. Poor baby. I stroked some stray hair out his eyes... err, sunglasses. Whatever.

A prissy-looking waiter walked up to our table. He passed out menus with an almost look of disgust on his narrow face. I held back the urge to beat him into a better mood. He looked down at Shino and I with his nose held high, and an "Humph."

"Excuse me, Miss... Thing, none of that will be permitted in the Red Kimono. Sir, if you would be so kind as to pick up your head and sit straight, or I will have to ask you to leave." This came out as a hiss. Well, I don't take this kind of shit from a scrawny little runt that has to use a fake accent to make himself feel important. My blood pressure began to rise, and I could feel my nails lengthen into claws and teeth grow into fangs.

"Excuse ME, sir, but do you have any idea who the hell you're talking to? I'm Tobias Loki, head of the Tobias clan, heir to become Alpha of all Lupins, and a master of sword weilding, fire blood jutsu, and the silent kill." I really don't like whipping my pedigree out. I like to keep things like this in my close circle, but I sure as hell wasn't going to deal with this guy's attitude. No way in hell I was gonna have my night out with my boyfriend ruined because this guy's life sucks. Lot of hells tonight I see.

"I... I... am SO sorry, m'am! Please allow me to give you this meal upon the house! Free bar also!" Damn straight. I nodded in approval, and he nervously asked for our drink orders. Everyone got something alcoholic and non-alcoholic, except for Hinata, who stuck to water. Akamaru took his perch upon Kiba's head. I dared the little pissant waiter to say anything about Kiba. He kept his mouth shut. Smart man. He left to go get the drinks.

Shino snickered, obviously he had picked up on both of my rants, and found them extremely funny. The others just kind of gawked at the laughing Aburame. They decided he wasn't feeling well tonight and let out their own laughs.

"Damn, Fluffy, didn't know you had that in you! Did someone feed you after midnight or get you wet, you gremlin! Ha," Naruto spoke, and started to laugh at his own joke. Hinata laughed nervously, not sure that she should antagonize the werewolf sitting across the table from her. I could feel Shino's insects stir beneath his skin, and under the jacket that I had returned to him.

"Don't you call her that! If it wasn't for her, we would be eating ramen again! Like you would care," Kiba said, much to my shock.

"Not like she cares! Isn't that right, Fluffy?"

"Does she look like a kitty to you, Naruto? Or would you rather me send a few of my friends over in the morning and take you over as you try to piss? It can get really messy..." Shino warned. This shocked me, too. Pride swelled in my heart that he went to my defense. Naruto's face was priceless. A real kodak moment. Wish I brought a camera. Luckily, Kiba did. Absolutely priceless.

An icy silence overtook the party of 5's table, and everyone either glared at eachother or looked out for the waiter with our drinks. I did the last. So did Hinata. As for the others, the first was more appropriate.

Finally the terrified man rushed over and the Hyuuga heir and I snatched our drinks of his tray. I gulped my coke and vodka down with shocking speed. Her water went down easily. I ordered some vodka for her, seeing how she was going to need it, and I got some Jack Daniel's, that I knew I was going to need if I didn't want to go psycho and start tearing heads off.

"Hinata, you wanna go to the little girl's room for a moment?" I asked. I couldn't stand being at this table if I didn't have anything to keep me down.

She nodded and bolted from her seat with disturbing speed that would put Rock Lee to shame. Shino looked up at me with sad eyes as I got up to leave. 'Don't leave me here with them. Please.' He was so tragic looking that I couldn't help but say "Aww". I leaned down, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered something in his ear: "I guess I REALLY owe you now." His face lit up at my promise, and he sat back in his seat, a rather goofy look plastered all over his face.

Once we were safe in the restroom, I took a seat upon an expensive looking-sink. Hinata was too tame to do anything as rude as that. Instead she reached into her pocket, (where'd she get a pocket??) pulled out a cigarette, and placed it in between her lips.

"Got a light?" I snapped my fingers and a small flame flickered on my thumb, and it lit up her cigarette.

"When the fuck did you start smoking? Never saw that coming..." In case you haven't noticed, I have a bit of a potty mouth. Comes with being raised without a mother, I guess. The smell of tar and blue smoke attacked my powerful nose, and I sneezed into a tissue I had snatched out of a nearby dispenser.

"Is it bothering you, Loki-chan? I'm so sorry, but Naruto is a bit trying on the nerves, and I've resorted to this. I'll put it out if its bothering with you that bad." My eyes began to water, but I shook my head anyways.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Kitten. If Naruto is making your life so rough, than why don't you ditch his ass? At least for a little while," I said, biting back a cough. Naruto was my friend and all, but I have always been kida protective of Hinata. She was a poor little bunny that needed a mother-wolf to watch over her, and I complied, natuarlly.

"I love him. I can't just boot him out because his hyperness. I know he means well, and I can't ever quit loving him. Naruto has his perks, and I have to live with them. Its that way with every relationship. Its that way with Shino, too right?" Her pupil-less eyes pleaded for my reassurance that it is that way with everyone else, too.

"Yeah, no couple are perfect. Shino has his bugs, and they creep me out just as much as everyone else, but he keeps them to a limit because he knows they make me uncomfortable. Maybe you should tell Naruto how it ruffles your feathers, and he will do his best to calm down in turn." Its true, I love Shino with all of my heart, but even after 4 1/2 years together, I can't stand the feel of his bugs beneath his flesh. Luckliy enough for me, he settles them down or sends some away when I'm around. In turn, I have to keep some of my forest friends at bay when we spend the day (or night) in the woods.

"You should write a book, Loki-chan. I guess maybe on our walk home tonight we can talk about it. How did you bring up telling Shino about how his bugs creeped you out?" Her white eyes looked up into my own, full of innocence and questions. I don't think the girl has even lost her viginity yet.

"Well... I didn't. Being what we are and how close we are, he just kinda picked up on my signals, as I did his." She nodded and looked away, exhaling a cloud of blue smoke. I knew that I really didn't help her with telling him. I looked away in shame. Leaping agiliy from my perch I landed right beside her, placing my hand on her shoulder. Can't believe that she is taller than me now. Why must I be so short at 5'3?! Curses!!

"C'mon, Kitten, our drinks have probably arrived by now. You like vodka, right?"

"Love it. Loki-chan, are you an alcoholic?"

"Soon, Kitten. Soon."

Final Notes: im think that loki came out as kind of a bitch in this, but she's NOT!! its just she dosent do well under stress. omg, did yall pick up on that dirty hint i put in there?! also OMFG, sweet little hinata is a SMOKER!! well, she is with naruto. i would pick up a bad habit too. R&R my badger babies!!!


	4. Trying Not to Kill Them

Chapter 4: Shino's POV (Occurs same time as chapter 3) 

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto, but this... ICECUBE IS ALL MINE! YEA!

Author's Note(s): writing as loki is really fun, but u guys missed shino didnt u? aww... here. he's back. that's ok, u can hug him... BUT DON'T TOUCH THE 'FRO! also, these stories are being put up pratically a month after they were originally written, so im not just throwing this crap together 2 chappies a day. just thought u should no...

I watched the girls disappear, or actually, I watched my Kitsune's ass disappear. I had to hold back the urge to yell out "MINE!" in the middle of the restaurant.

That waiter was lucky Kitsune cut him down when she did, or he was going to have an unpleasant visit from my bugs on his cigarette break. The little man scurried to our table again to give us the new batch of drinks. I had already finished the sake I had been given earlier, and my coke had vanished, too.

Kiba and Naruto had polished off their drink, too, and were now in what I believed was a staring contest. Well, as long as they were quiet...

"Ma... May I have your orders, sirs?" I noticed the beady-eyed man beside me, a scared look still in his eyes. Since he was so obnoxious to my girl earlier, I decided to play with him a little.

"Don't you know better? You don't take orders unitl everyone is seated. What, do want Tobias Loki to starve to death, or have food that she HATES given to her? That would really piss her off. If you mess this up tonight, the wrath of the Aburame clan will be upon your head before you can say 'Oh shit'," I hissed darkly. The guy yelped and raced off. Kiba and Naruto just stared at me again. What, was there something on my face?  
They broke out laughing again. This cycle was starting to get old.

"Shino," this was Naruto, half screaming between howling laughter, "I never knew you could be so funny! I always thought that you were an anti-social bug freak who was never going to get laid, and didn't have a funny bone in his entire body!" Now, I was royally pissed, and I haven't had enough sake yet to find this funny. And for his information, I have gotten fucked far more times than he has. That really hurt my feelings. I think I might cry...

I prepared to send out an attack force from within my sleeves to take care of the annoying blond. I didn't have to. Kiba, teeth bared, claws out, was soaring over the table in what appeared to be slow motion. Not to be forgotten, Akamaru followed his master, ready and willing. I had no idea that you could really do that. But the Inuzuka could sure as hell pull it off. He crashed into Naruto who was too blitzed (off of only two drinks!) to notice Kiba was going in for the kill. I didn't move to stop Kiba or break up the one-sided fight.

Actually, I found it hard to believe that Kiba had gone on him in my defense. Maybe it was because of Hinata. But I really did believe it was for me. We had been teammates, and I loved him like a brother, but I would never have dreamed that he would go after someone because of a half-felt comment.

While I was busy having my heart touched, the Dog-boy and Fox-demon went at it. Naruto had snapped out of his shock and was now fighting back. The fight really was one-sided, though. Uzumaki really wasn't a born Drunken Fist master like Loki or Lee (I had witnessed a fight once between the two, and my Kitsune owned him in it. Go Loki!) and quickly lost to Kiba's alcohol-fueled attack, and Akamaru's love of Kiba and will to defend him took the guy down. Blondie was out in no time.

Kiba kept on fighting, intent on killing the guy who had stolen his girl and mocked his two closest human friends. Now I knew that I had better go break the fight up before Kiba got blood on my suit. It's a rental!

Snatching Kiba by his collar (for the second time today) I slung him off of the dazed Uzumaki. I caught a wiff of vanilla and saw Loki grabbing Naruto and dragging him out of the way. Funny how such a little girl can pull a full-grown man without any effort at all. Must be super lupin strength.

Hyuuga Hinata began to fret over Naruto, and shoved my Kitsune out of the way. I felt the urge to send my bugs to attack her, but I remembered that she was my teammate, and that she really didn't mean to be rude. If Loki had been out cold, I would be all over her, too. Still, I really couldn't understand what Hinata saw in Naruto. Naruto, the annoying little gnat, and Hinata, the mellow elegant butterfly. Not the best match.

A sharp pain overtook my cheek as I felt the skin seperate and hot, sticky blood poor down the left side of my face. Kiba was still struggling in my grasp to get at Naruto. Akamaru hadn't given up either, and would have torn out the fox-demon's throat if Hinata hadn't snatched him up at the last minute. In his fury, the Inuzuka had clawed me in the face, deep. His sunglasses hung off one leg, the dark glass shattered.

To my horror, my bugs decided that I wasn't taking care of business, and that I needed their help. Over 3000 crawled out of my torn cheek and flew to Kiba, attacking the vicious dog-boy. He yelped and yowled in pain. I abandoned his now-empty jacket and began to try and call them back into my body.

"SH SH SHI NO NO NOOO!" Kiba's terror-filled cries mauled my ears, making it hard for me to concentrate. It was all going wrong. Instead of them retreating, more came out to assist their companions. Kiba whimpered, knowing that he couldn't survive an onslaught of this size. Why weren't they listening to me! What was I doing wrong! I couldn't concentrate enough.

Loki saw that Kiba couldn't handle it. He needed a distraction. Someone else to attack so he could gain his strength and run. She bounded from her position and landed behind me. I was startled. I hadn't expected her to be so quiet, so fast.

My own girl let out a snarl and sunk her teeth into the flesh of my arm. I winced and pulled my lips back in pain. In my head, I heard the insects decide to go after Loki.

They wasted no time in leaving Kiba and zipped over to Loki. She let go of my arm and performed a the shadow clone jutsu. We had trained together, and I knew all of her techniques and how to counter them. Nice versa. I knew that to put her fire clone out, all I needed was to send a wall of bugs for the fire to overkill and waste all of its fuel. Loki also knew that when my insects acted without me, they made stupid mistakes. They needed someone to coordinate their attacks. And that was me.

As they attacked the fake Tobias, the real one vanished in a puff of smoke, and reappeared next to Kiba and helped him to his feet. Naruto was finally gaining his senses, and he and Hinata were hauling ass. All the other patrons had deserted their expensive meals, and the employees of the Red Kimono were gone long before anyone else. It seems that our little waiter had fore-warned his co-workers of the wily table he was in charge-of.

Finally, the bugs realized their Loki was a fake, and they figured out (finally) that they couldn't get anything done without me at the controls. The swarm asked for suggestions. I told them to get their little asses back home. They seemed to want to argue, but one of my signature glares silenced them.

After they returned, I stood still for a moment, trying to gain my compusure. The swarm's disobediance had forced me to use a lot of chakra to get them back under control, and they feasted greedily on my already low chakra. I snatched one of the few unbroken chairs and sat down on it. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh.

I opened my eyes and was startled to see Loki walking with absolute silence towards me, worry making her look even more beautiful. She crouched down before me and brought her hand a hair away from my left cheek. My Kitsune wiped some of the blood off my cheek. I banished a few scragglers from my cheek and they returned obediantly inside my body.

"I'm SO sorry... Its my fault. We shouldn't have come out tonight. I've lost track of how much I owe you from today. Gonna keep me busy at home, aren't you," Loki's voice was soft, and full of sorrow and regret. Her emerald fire eyes looked into mine through my sunglasses as her hand still carassed my ruined cheek. She was so close to me now that I cold feel her hot breath stirring some of my stray hair.

The werewolf shinobi pulled her hand away from my face and I mourned its loss. She picked up my hand gently. Its strange how one moment she was hauling a guy around without breaking a sweat to being so soft and sweet. From a lion to a lamb.

Loki gently pulled the sleeve up past my elbow, revealing the deep fang punctures she had given me moments before. I could still see some of my blood sparkling on her lips. My arm was drenched in blood, and I guess that that probably might have something to do with why I felt so weak. Blood loss.

"Oh... I didn't mean to bite down so hard..." Her green eyes looked wet and full of tears. One stray silver tear spilled from her right eye, the only one I could see very well. She let out a whine. Loki closed her eyes.

My arm began to tingle, but it felt good and made me feel rejuvinated. The punctures sealed closed, and a last, tiny blood trail came from one of the holes. The same tingle took my tattered cheek. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew it was healing. Now only the blood and the torn clothes were evidence of my wounds. Having a lupin's ability to heal was definatly a plus. The new energy ran rampade through my veins.

I snatched Loki into my arms and sat her down on my lap, my chin resting on her head. She chuckled, happy to know that I was alright. My arms wrapped themselves around her torso, pulling her so tight against me that she could probably feel my heart beat. She held my hands and sighed.

"Hana went by and took Kiba and Akamaru home, Hinata and Naruto went back to the Hyuuga Estate, and all the others are no where in sight," My Kitsune, my fox, whispered.

"I guess that means no dinner here. How about..."

"Seafood?"

"Read my mind, Kitsune."

"Then we go home to figure out how I'm going to repay you."

"I already have some ideas."

"And they all end with me on my back right?"

"Well, most of them."

Final Notes: this was a pretty long chapter for me. it wasnt my favorite, but it was fun to have it pictured in my mind. Well, u guys no the drill! Reviewm but no flames please!


	5. Granny is PURE EVIL!

Chapter 5 Shino's POV 

Disclaimer: dont own naruto, but i do have salsa

Note(s): i dont feel well, so this chapter may not come out very well. its mostly a filler. takes place the day after the Red Kimono brawl. also, there are some americanized things in here, so please forgive me. im not closed minded, im just not familiar with foreign customs.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone through my eyelids, making my sensitive eyes burn, and waking me up. I sat up and yawned and opened my eyes, but found that that was not a good idea. Closing my eyes my hand fumbled on the side table next to the bed. I felt something smooth and familar and slid them onto my face. I opened my eyes.

Even though the blinds were closed the damn sun cut through them and sizzled into my room. I kept it dark in here. Clothes were scattered all over the room, some were mine, others... weren't. A short black dress laid all by its self near the dresser. Loki's. Where was Loki?

I looked over to check the alarm clock, and saw that it as 10:47. Damn, I slept late today. I DID have an excuse, though. We had a long night, not just the fight, too. Loki was probably already up, making coffee and pancakes. The smell of coffee, bacon, french toast, and maple syrup hit me hard.

I got up and went to the door to head down the stairs and eat some breakfast. Then I noticed that I was naked except for my sunglasses. I don't think that my grandma would really appreciate her 16 year-old grandson strutting around the dining room with his package hanging out. If it had been only me and Loki, I wouldn't have minded as much. No need to scare Grandma. I opened a drawer and pulled out some boxers and pajama bottoms then headed down the stairs.

In the dining room, the entire Aburame clan was already seated at the long table. Tons of food on large platters beckoned me to join them. Naturally I obeyed. I love Loki's french toast... It seems that the rest of my family did, too.

Most people assumed that I had a small family of silent people with sunglasses and high collars. My father and I were the only ones that wore sunglasses all the time and high collars when it was warn. We didn't speak alot to people out of the family. It turned out that my father is more friendly than I am.

Because of our eyes, both Dad and I have to wear the sunglasses. All heads of the clan had the silver eyes and the quiet demeanor. The rest fo the family wasn't like this at all.

My mom is a bright and sunny woman. She is of a proud clan, and her blue eyes and blond hair made her a big hit with all of the guys. A lot of people were shocked when my parents married. The quiet Shibi married the bubbley Lea. It was also strange that they hooked up because Inuzuka Tsume is my mom's best friend and she absolutly HATED my dad. Freaky how her son became my teammate.

The rest of my family were actually very friendly, talking enthusiastically at the long table. I picked up a plate and began to shovel french toast and bacon on it, poring maple syrup on everything. I put it down and poured coffee into a big mug. I placed my breakfast at my usual place near the head of the table next to my father. On his other side was my mother laughing with my Aunt Nora.

"Where's Loki," I questioned my father as I took a chug from the balck coffee.

"I think she's in the kitchen fixing up some iced tea and feeding Balt," he said. When he had first met Loki, he had been a bit worried about having a lupin leaving in his house. Its kind of funny that Loki's dog was named after her father. I heard that it was because they both had a love of bacon. Dad had spent some time with her father when Tobias Balthazar was still alive. He had been charming, handsome, funny, and warm as my mother put it. Dad and Balthazar had gotten along suprisingly well. Loki was a lot like her father: she had a way of getting along with people, and knew when to keep her mouth shut. I guess this is why our fathers got along quite well.

Loki had worried that she wouldn't be welcome at the Aburame home. I thought that she would feel better if she socialized with my family. My mom loved to doll her up and play with her hair. I think she had always wanted a daughter. My Grandma loved Loki because she didn't treat her like the senile old bat that she was. Loki listened to her stories and stuck up for her in arguements. Grandma adored her. The rest of the family took her in as one of their own for various reasons. The only one that didn't take to her quickly was Shibi, my dad.

The truth was that seeing her reminded him of Balthazar, who had been one of his closest friends. Loki just seemed to bring back painful memories. She had begun to fret whether my dad would ever accept her. Then Mom suggested that she ask my dad for cooking lessons. Aburame Shibi was the greatest cook in Konoha, and he wasn't going to share his secrets.

It came as a huge suprise that Dad took her under his wing and taught her her way way around the kitchen. The two could be found going over recipes for hours on end, and no one could really understand what they were talking about. When I would ask what was going on, they shot me twin glares and I hauled ass out of there. It also seemed to do him good to settle his inner demons for not being beside his friend's side when he died. The sound of a door opening and closing behind me alerted everyone that Loki was finally joining us.

"I thought that you were going to sleep the day away! Nice to see you're amongst the living," Loki's sweet voice said joyfully. She set down her tea in the empty seat between Grandma and me. The Tobias went down the table and recieved greetings from all of my relatives. Some asked her how she was doing, if she knew what had happend at the Red Kimono last night, and begged for her opinion on whether this scarf went well with their eyes or not. Loki answered their questions efficently as she fixed her plate.

Before sitting down she hugged Mom, asked what Dad thought of the french toast this morning (it was her own recipe, and he said it outdid his own) and kissed Grandma on the cheek. Loki set her plate down, and I pulled her chair out.

"Thank you, darling. Wow, looks like you were hungry," she said her eyes marveling at my plate, that was now perfectly spotless. I had licked it clean when no one was looking. I love maple syrup...

"I worked up an appetite last night," I whispered in her ear, a knowing grin on my face. Loki rolled her emerald eyes and began to eat her cooking. I realized that my mom's jaw was agape and my dad's strip of bacon dropped to his plate. Guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought. Grandma giggled and placed a wrikled hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Oh, you two sparred last night? Did you give my little Shino a good knock on the head? You are such a good ninja! I remember when he was just a wee little boy, begging his daddy to let him stay home from that academy because some... dog-thing with red marks scared him. Oh! Have I told you about the time that he went running through Konoha stark-naked, except for his sunglasses of course, screaming 'I'm nakey! Guess who's not wearing any under-" I blushed wildly and yelled for her to shut up.

I looked over at Loki, hoping that she had been too busy sipping tea to have heard my psycho grandma. No such luck. Loki had heard every single thing that Grandma had said. She turned towards me with a smile so bright that it would put Lee's to shame. She punched my arm softly and laughed.

"You did?! Oh that sounds so adorable!" Loki giggled and turned back to the old devil woman and asked her for more stories. Too late. Tobias Loki was lost to my pleas. I sat back and groaned. I noticed my Mom smiling and my dad snickering to my left.

"No, Shino, you may not push your dear old Grandma down the stairs. Also, next time you come down, remeber to put a shirt on," Dad said knowingly. Oh how I wanted to pull an Itachi and massacre my entire family right there.

After 45 minutes the table began to clear as my relatives went to go start their day. Grandma left and I picked up a fork, intending to get her in the back like a kunai. My father glared at me as he went to go put his plate up.

"Aww..."

"What do you want to do today? Maybe we should go see if Kiba has forgiven us yet.," My Kitsune offered.

"But they were so funny! Alright, next time we go see any of my family, including Iruka, I'll let them tell you my most embarassing stories. Deal?"

"Deal..."

"Now don't you start that. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have made any of us go anyways."

"If I would have gotten my bugs under control fast enough, none of that would of happened."

"Not your fault. I got you drunk, remember? You couldn't even control your tv, let alone your insects after all of that sake."

"Got a point there. No wonder why I love you." I put her on my lap and jammed my tongue into her mouth. She returned the favor.

"Uncle Shino and Auntie Loki are making out at the table again!" This annoying voice belonged to my little cousin, who always called me "uncle" and Loki "auntie". Little idiot didn't seem to realize that he was just my cousin.

"Have I ever told you about the time Inuzuka Kiba sprayed me with Raid? Would you like to try it out yourself?" The little boy paled at my words, his bugs freaked out and he raced off to go tell my aunt that I had threatened him with bug spray. Again.

"Damn, you're evil! You belong in the Akatsuki," Loki said, her green eyes glowing beautifully.

"Nah, I always considered myself more of an 'Orichimaru's Minion' kinda guy anyways.

Tobias Loki smiled the smile of angels and held my tight. She kissed my cheek. The smell of maple syrup on her was heavenly.

"No, you're my hero." My Kitsune kissed me and I tasted brown sugar and more maple syrup.

Final Note: shino's grandma is based off of the crazy greek relatives i was raised with. they just LOVE telling personal stories to the people that dont need to know about it. if it helps, think of the grandmother in my big fat greek wedding. i love french toast. i like thinking that shino has a big family, although you dont hear much about the Aburames, or even Shino for that matter. i dont no if his mom is still alive, but i made her anyways. shino's mom is a happy little blond, heh heh. how odd...


	6. Shower Thoughts

Chapter 6: Loki's POV

Disclaimer: dont own naruto, but i bought william the polar bear on ebay. evil ebay...

Author's Note(s): i just got over (that was a bitch. damn california veggies...) so if my writing sucks its cuz i still feel crappy. other than that, not much to say... except I'M A POP SENSATION!!! I'M A POP SENSATION!!! k, im done. (hums to bloodhound gang's "ralphie wiggum") forgive me again if some things dont fit in this time period. what time period is this anyway?!

After breakfast I hopped into the shower to help me wake up. I began to debate over which shampoo to use. Yes, this is an important decision. After a moment, I chose a citrus scent that I had made a few days before. When I'm low on cash, I sell my custom scents to the local women. Sakura was always bugging me to show her how to make silk waterlilly scented. Like I was ever going to give away me secret...

As I lathered my hair, I thought about how poor ole' Kiba was doing. Shino's bugs had gotten him pretty bad, and if I hadn't used my shadow clone, I would have been dead meat. One time I had seen the insects totally consume someone's chakra. It looked so painful, and it was messy. They had emerged from the corpse coated like candies with blood.

When I had first started to hang out with Team 8, I watched them all, determined to learn their strengths and weaknesses. It creeped Kurenai out because she thought that I was like an animal observing it's prey, picking out the easiest target. Naturally, this hurt my feelings. I may be an animal, but the very idea that I would attack my own friends was ridiculous. If anything I would protect them with my very life, even from the grave.

I had noticed that Kiba had a lot of stamina and determination. Basically, I takes a while for me to pin him. I hoped that he would be able to bounce back even though his heart had been broken. Losing Hinata really changed him. Inuzuka Kiba no longer rang the doorbell at all hours of the day for a sparring partner. Shino and I saw less and less of him. I could tell that Akamaru was stressing about it, too. Knowing that his master had a wound that he couldn't help heal was a lot on the little dog.

But really, why does Hinata like Naruto so much? She always had a man with his arms wide open for her, but she wanted someone that could never appreciate what a good girl he had with him. When I was younger, Naruto and I had been partners in crime for a number of pranks, but I couldn't see what she found so appealing. Maybe it was his determination. Kiba had just as much. Charm? Not really on either side. Sense of humor? Kiba had pulled just as many tricks as Naruto. Looks? I really didn't think of Hinata as shallow, but maybe that's what she wanted. Naruto had the blond hair, blue eyes, and a rocking bod now, but the Inuzuka wasn't without sex appeal. His eyes were exotic, always a turn on for anyone chick. Years of hard practice kept him well-muscled, but not daunting. Maybe she didn't like the tattoos. A lot of people hate that kind of stuff. But Naruto's whiskers were kinda like tattoos...

Now my head hurt with all the thought of Uzumaki and Inuzuka. I was suprised that Shino didn't come charging in now. He hates it when I think about other guys. Not like I would ever leave him for someone else. I'm a loyal, good 'ole girl. You can even bring me home to mom... just don't tell her that I'm a lupin and prefer black over pink. Other than that, its all good.

I grabbed matching conditioner and proceeded. The head ache got worse. I wanted to get out now, maybe the pounding water was making it worse. It could be a hang over, but I never got to my second drink. My skin started to feel hot, so I turned the water down. Now that I think about it, I'll finish up, go back to bed, and maybe Shino can go see Kiba once he took his shower. That'll work. I needed to be by myself today. I wondered if Papa would want to go out to lunch today.

I washed my body, got out, brushed my hair, teeth, and put on a fresh t-shirt and pair of underwear that I had washed. My boyfriend looked up from a book he was reading over at the girl who had crawled into his bed. I pulled that covers over my head and curled up, enjoying how the sheets weren't hot, but cool and soothing. The feeling of a hand rubbing small circles in my back caught my attention. I loved it when Shino did that, he had magic hands. Although I couldn't help but feel like a puppy that wanted its belly rubbed. Back, actually. Then there was a silent question that I needed to answer.

"Don't feel good," my voice was muffled beneath the blanket.

"Do you need me to get you something?" I noticed that there wasn't a suggestive tone to his voice like usual.

"No. Just wanna lay here a while. Back hurts, and if I feel better, I'll go see Papa for a little while. Do you mind if you go see Kiba alone?" He began to rub a little harder, searching for the knots along my back.

"Its alright. I don't think you should go do something if you don't feel up to it. I've been selfish." I groaned as he found one and soothed it away.

"... what? How?" A joint in my spine popped loudly as he put pressure in between two disks. I grinned at the sound.

"I've been keeping you for myself. Iruka deserves some time with you, too." His hand went back on its quest for tense muscles.

"You don't have a selfish impusle in your entire brain, darling." He chuckled quietly. My comment was rewarded with a knead in between the shoulder blades. Oh thank God...

"You'd be suprised, Kitsune." I picked up on the humorous tone. I loved that nickname... Fox. It made me feel like Shino accepted me and loved me just as much as I loved him.

"Oh yeah? Darling, when is the last time you changed? I mean all the way?" Shino didn't change a lot. It was hard for him. He didn't want to run around as a giant wolf all by himself, but neither did he like to change in front of me. Shino was ashamed of it. He seemed to think that he was helpless and out of control during the change, although after the changing took place, he was in total control of his actions. He sighed and a sound came from deep within his chest. Poor thing couldn't remember.

"Umm... Two weeks ago. Make you a deal, I'll go and change today after I talk with Kiba, and you promise not to do anything strenuous. Relax. Go out to lunch with Iruka, but don't let him sucker you into being a guest speaker to his class. Last time the kids were more interested in what kind of underwear you wore than how you defeated 20 grass shinobi with a in your back." I was perfectly fine with the offer. He saw my nod from beneath the sheets.

The sound of Shino tossing his book aside and diverting his full attention to me. He pulled that blanket back so his massage would be more effective. His hands slid up the My Chemical Romance t-shirt that I had borrowed from him. It was so long I could probably get away with calling it a dress. Shino could be a massage therapist if shinobi work didn't cut out for him.

"Sounds fine. If I beat you back home, I'll make you a plate of the Land of Wolve's specialty: Bayou Shrimp Linguini with a side of fresh rolls," I knew that this was his favorite dish. Shino loved food from my homeland. Not even Shibi knew the secrets to cajun cooking.

"I like that. Maybe you can sneek a peek at my dad's drink book, too."

"Oh yeah? You alcoholic."

"How else would I be able to put up with a werewolf girlfriend, an annoying family, and Kiba's love drama?"

"Ouch. That hurt."

"You know I don't mean that," his voice had changed, as if he was about to apologize.

"No not that. You pushed down on a bruise."

"Oh... shit, I'm sorry."

"No worries." Shino continued to rub for a few more minutes. Then I began to feel a little bit spoiled and decided to share the love. So I sat up. Shino pulled back, waiting to see what I was up to. I psuhed myself back against the headboard and patted my stomach, like someone encouraging a dog to come and sit.

My baby crawled up and laid on my stomach. I started to rub his neck, taking hold of the muscles and rolling some of the disks. After a while he curled up and went to sleep with me as the living matress. Shino's head of wild hair was against my chest. I kissed the top of his head.

I knew that we were going to be here a while, and everything from my belly button down had fallen asleep. I picked up the tv remote and watched tv until Shino woke up. He showered, brushed his teeth (I brushed his hair. It had gotten so long in the last few years that he could barely do it himself!) got dressed, said goodbye, and left for Kiba's. Shino reminded me of our deal before he went, of course.

Final Notes: Thats kind of how it is here. No one really gets up for a while after they wake up. I dont know in what time period Naruto takes place, but I threw tv and My Chemical Romance in there. What's life without them?! No cars, though. Walking is a lot healthier. 


	7. Werewolves, Snakes, and Kiba

Chapter 7: Shino POV 

Disclaimer: dont own naruto. i dont even own this piece of gum im chewing...

Author's Note(s): some people probably hate me for what i've turned shino into, but in a later story, i'll reveal why its crucial that he is what he is.

It smelled good here. The Forest of Death was the best place to go if you needed to turn into a wolf. In truth I like to change. It makes me feel like I'm alive. Once you get that wolfin blood pumping, there is no turning back. In human form, you can't just start running and chasing you tail. Well, a lot of people don't have tails when they're in that form. But when you're like this, nothing can stop you. All senses are heightened. When I changed, I chose the most common form. I became a gigantic dark wolf with a thick mane. This was the first transformation that I had ever seen Loki take.

My paws pounded the Earth. I was almost totally silent. Only person I knew that could do that was my Kitsune, but I'm a close second.

The urge to go and run made me decide to go see Kiba afterwards, in case he was still asleep. I needed to work of some energy if I planned on not killing him later.

I caught the scent of a snake slithering around. They had been seen more and more lately. This was MY territory, and no way in hell was I going to share my turf with one of those scaly freaks.

It attacked. A brown and green blur shot it self at me, fanged jaws opened wide and focused on my throat. What, did it think that I was going to be taken down so easily? Entire countries don't fear my kind just because we are giant, fluffy, puppies.

I leapt easily out of its path and the snake smashed its head into the unforgiving earth. Stupid reptile. While it tried to gain its composure, I switched back and stood with my arms crossed on a tree branch. It is easy to take one of these out when I'm in wolf-form, but to do it as a human is a greater thrill.

The snake's forked tongue flicked out of its mouth, tasting the air for my scent. It found it. Freaky yellow eyes met my own hidden silver ones. I grinned. This wouldn't take long at all. I sprung from my perch onto the beast's head, intending to impale it through the head with a sword that the Tobias clan had given to me on my last visit. The snake flipped me up and snapped its jaws shut with me body inside.

Actually, with some of my BUGS inside. I watched safe from the treetop. It had mistaken my bug clone that had the same scent as me for the original. I waved at it cheerfully. It looked very confused as the kikai beetles digested all of its energy.

Once they finished their meal, we headed to go see Kiba. It would probably make him feel a lot better once he realized that the bugs were full and happy with their large snake feast. The snake's empty shell of a body waited for a hungry scavanger to find.

Kiba's house was actually clean. His room was a diffrent story, though. Clothes, coke cans, cd cases, magazines, play station and xbox games, dog biscuits, chew toys, towels, old sheets, and oddly random objects were scattered everywher. Not unlike my room before Loki goes OCD and cleans it without me ever having to say a word.

Inuzuka Kiba sat on the edge of his bed, eyes plastered to a glowing tv screen, playing a racing game that hadn't even come out yet. Akamaru was destroying a stuffed mailman. The dog-boy hadn't said much, but wasn't shy about yelling at me to get my ass out of the way before he crashed and lost his high score. Asshole...

"So," he said, pausing the game, "What do you wanna do today?"

"..." This may seem mean, but when I'm trying to play nice and I get chewed out for nothing, I get a little moody.

"Aww, Shino, don't be like that, man! You WERE in the way! Oh well, I forgive you! Hey, where's Loki?" Kiba didn't seem to harbor any grudges over the fact that I had nearly killed him the day before. Akamaru did, though. His small little eyes were narrowed at me. He almost seemed to be giving me a demonstration of how he planned to kill me, the way he shook that poor mailman...

"She doesn't feel well, so she's sleeping in and maybe going out to lunch with Iruka." Kiba nodded, and Akamaru whined. That dog really liked Loki. I guess its because it has to suck having only Kiba to understand you. So when you get a chance to talk to someone that has an IQ over to digits, its pretty exciting.

"Alright. Wanna go for a walk? Oh, oh, yeah, I almost forgot! Did Hinata get home okay?" It is amazing how he can still be so concerned over her, even after she picked Naruto over him. I would be the same way for me, too, if Loki had chosen Kiba instead of me four years ago.

"Loki watched her go, and said that they made it fine..." I wanted to change the subject off of Hinata and Naruto for a while. "When I was on my way here, I spotted a new pet shop that may have some stuff for Akamaru... and you, I think."

"Great! Let's go! Come on, Akamaru! Shino, move your ass!" Kiba leaped up and flung the controller across the room. How many times can I take him telling me to move my ass before I kick his?

Final Notes: ooh... i feel dancing queen neji coming up soon!


	8. I'm not dead yet!

Chapter 8: Loki's POV 

Disclaimer:dont own naruto, or a tap dancing turtle. crap... that would b awesome. oh, and i dont own foxtrot uniform charlie kilo, either. thats the bloodhound gang's.

Author's Note(s): im listening to the ddr butterfly song, so if this comes out dumb, blame it on the fact that im dancing to the butterfly song, even tho i dont own ddr... crap...

"Well, maybe you should be more direct with Hinata about what you think of her realtionship with Naruto. If its that bad on her psyche, than they don't belong together." My adoptive father said after he finished slurping some ramen noodles.

After my own nap, I went to go see Umino Iruka. He had taken great care of me. In my own way, I was raised by at least five people: Iruka, who had taken me in, Gekkou Hayate, my lupin sensei that taught me swordplay, Hatake Kakashi, who kept a close eye (do I smell a pun?) on me throughtout my life, and Maito Gai, who had taken it upon himself to guide me in the ways of youthfullness. I'll let you know how that works out.

Iruka hadn't aged a bit since I had first met him when I was five. Another one of my bite victims. I don't think he really minded being eteranlly young, though. Inuzuka Tsume couldn't keep her hands off of him. He spent his time between our small apartment and the Inuzuka's home. Iruka and Tsume were engaged, and I was happy for them. Kiba and Hana like the idea that their mom was finally moving on. Looks like I have another woman that is going to want to braid my hair and put me in a dress... Slit my wrists, please.

"Um... okay..." I still couldn't believe that he had gone against Naruto. He and the Uzumaki had a connection, being orphans and all. I was one, too, but I had been lucky to find people to ignore what I was and help me out. They weren't as fortunate.

"What? Not good advice?" Sitting at the ramen bar, he had turned to face me, licking a little bit of ramen off of his top lip. I'm suprised Naruto wasn't here.

"No, no. Its just that I thought that you would disagree because you and Naruto are so close." I began to eat some of the ramen for an excuse not to say anything else.

"I'm his friend, but I don't think that it would make him feel very good if he knew that his actions were causing Hinata harm. Oh, by the way, what have you and that Aburame been doing at his place? You haven't stayed the night home in over a week now. Because if he's touched you in anyway..." Time to use a gift that I had learned after years of being around Kiba: I hear him, but I'm not listening. So, it all came out blah de blah de blah. Personally, I think its more valuable then Hinata's skill.

Iruka looked over at me again. He had no idea I wasn't paying attention to a word he said. Having him bring up whether Shino had touched me yet was really uncomfortable. Of course he had touched me, he IS my boyfriend. But I knew he meant more than just holding hands. Iruka, my Papa, wanted to know whether I had sex with Shino. Well, I don't mean to be rude, Papa, but yeah, me and ole' Shino have done the horizontal tango, knocked boots, went all the way, we vulcanized the whoopee stick in the ham wallet, cattle prodded the oyster ditch with the lap rocket, batterdipped the the cranny axe in the gut locker, marinated the nether rod on the squish mitten, and all those other metaphors for fucking. But there was no way in hell I telling him that. I'd like Shino not to be attacked by a crazy guy with a facial scar who wants to have him castrated.

"Loki..." Now I was being warned. Want to know a secret? I'm 16, a jonin shinobi, I control all lupins with an icy glare, can cut down the fierciest of opponents, and I'm still afraid of my daddy yelling at me. Go figure.

"Well... um..." And with that, Papa started to foam at the mouth and fell off the chair, a really creepy look on his oaken face. Shit... I think I made my dad have a seizure... no iPod for Christmas this year...

He rose up shakily. This wasn't going to be good. Iruka hauled himself back onto his seat. I didn't know to expect a whap across the head, or a fork to the kidney. I cringed and waited for my punishment. Nothing came. I opened one eye, and saw him paying the bill, his dark face now pale and blank. The scar stood out oddly from the rest of his face. Papa stood up and then bent down til he was eye to eye with me. I whimpered and closed my eyes.

Instead of feeling the life fleeing my body, or a kunai drive into my forehead, I felt a gentle hand pat my head and a kiss on my cheek.

"Bye. Sorry I have to go so soon, but lunch break isn't as long as it should be. Lucky, you're ANBU and only have to work when you're called upon. Oh well. I'll drop some things of later at Shino's for you. Love you!" Iruka waved happily and I just sat there. Why wasn't I dead yet? Oh... my... GAWD!!! He's going to kill Shino but he doesn't want me suspicious!

"Uh... Papa? Why am I still alive? Please don't kill Shino..." I pleaded. I made the most adorable chibi eyes imaginable and thrust out my lower lip.

"Well, at least you were honest about it."

"What if I had said no? There is no way you could tell."

"Oh, really? I can smell him all over you. You keep on forgetting I'm a lupin now, too."

I fell out of my own seat. At least no one was going to be killed and/or neutered today. That's always a good thing. After a few moments I picked myself up and heading off to the market to go find the ingrediants for Shino's dinner tonight. Oh, and a band-aid. The floor in there isn't very soft... I think I may have a concussion... Maybe I can get some Vicodin out of this...

Final Notes: i dont no how u people like Iruka and Tsume dating, but it was I thought it would be an interesting match.


End file.
